narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Arrival of Konoha's Vigilant Spirit
It was a beautiful and warm day within Konohagakure, a young white-haired boy stood in the window ceil of his apartment early that day with a wide grin on his face. '' "Hello Konoha!" exclaimed the young boy, Junichi Shumashii, as he leaped out of his window and intot he life of the village. Today was Junichi's first day as a Genin and overall a ninja and he was heading off to meet his squad. The Konoha Training Grounds - Team 20's First Meeting At the Konoha Training Grounds three people and a dog stood waiting rather impatiently for someone to arrive, amongst these three people was a boy of the Hyuga Clan, a Inuzuka Clan girl, and a tall red-haired man. The group of four stood rather angry within the training grounds, a rather forested enviornment with a clearing, in the middle of the clearing sat three logs. The group of four appeared to be waiting for none other than Junichi and of course they were none other than his new team, Junichi was visibly late for the meeting in question. "Where in the world is that kid, Junichi Shunmashii I think was his name." the red-haired man said scratching his chin, looking up into the sky. The man appeared to be rather patient, while the two young children appeared to be furious with Junichi's tardiness the man looked to be rather patient. "Hello teammates!" went a shout from above, the group of four glanced up in the tops of the trees around them to see Junichi standing above them. The boy of the Hyuga Clan looked up at him and let out a small snarl at him while the Inuzuka girl along with her dog partner scowled at young Junichi. Junichi smirked, completely unaware that he was very late for the meeting of their team and then leaped down to the trees below. "Hi, my names Junichi Shunmashii." Junichi said to the red-haired man who smiled at him in return. "Hi so you're the last member of our team, are you aware that you are over half an hour late?" asked the red-haired man. Junichi's jaws dropped in shock, he had lost total track of time on the way to the meeting and even stopped for a snack along the way. The boy of the Hyuga Clan looked at Junichi, his white-eyes piercing through him in intense anger. "Uh hello, you guys must be my teammates...I'm Junichi." Junichi said to the boy and the girl, introducing himself to them. The boy and the girl however didn't return Junichi's kindness, leaving him feeling a little bit down. "Come on guys don't be like that, we're all a team here." the tall man said to the young Genin, trying to calm the tempers of the other two. "Now if you kids please, it is time to get started with formal introductions, we will do this like civilized people. State your name and your goals in life...starting with...um...you." the man said pointing at the Hyuga boy. The boy folded his arms, and looked to the sky above in total disrespect of his new sensei and teammates. "I'm Hesei Hyuga and I'm going to be the next leader of the high esteemed Hyuga Clan of Konohagakure, recognize, my goal is to lead the Hyuga Clan over the rest of the village's patheic families as it once was." the boy, Hesei, stated. Junichi blinked, he could tell that the young Hyuga Clan heir was most likely very full of himself and selfish as well. The red-haired man let out a sigh, these kids were going to need a lot of training if they were going to make it as shinobi of Konoha. "Alright, your turn." the man said pointing at the girl of the Inuzuka Clan, he could tell just by looking at her that she was nothing short of a tom boy and she was probably one tough girl. "My name is Ryoku the heiress of the Inuzuka Clan and this here is my dog partner Rikimaru. Rikimaru and I hope to change the whole Inuzuka Clan, make us honorable in the village as well change the way kunoichi are viewed in the ninja system." the girl, Ryoku, said patting her dog partner on the head. The red-haired man let out a sigh once more, these kids all appeared to rather spoiled and he knew he would have to strip them of their luxury life-style if they wanted to make it as ninja. The red-haired man looked at the last boy, Junichi signalling that he was ready for him to make his introduction. "I'm Junichi Shunmashii and I want to make the ninja world a better place!" exclaimed Junichi, short and simple. The red-haired Jounin took a closer look at Junichi and noticed that the boy looked familiar. ''I know who that kid is, during the war with the Land of the Ancients he was found on the battlefield alone and orphaned. That kid, he has a bloodline nobody else in Konoha has. ''The man thought, he had the feeling that Junichi was going to be special and had better values than the other two Genin on his team...but still it would take some time before any of the kids and the dog would be able to last as ninja. "Let me begin with my introduction now, I am Kenshin Koigokoro and I am your Jounin-sensei and my goals...well I've already achieved most of those but right now my only objective is to serve Konohagakure with my life and make you guys formidable shinobi. It is a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope we have an enjoyable time as sensei and students." Kenshin stated smiling, being a shinobi was not an enjoyable exprience but that didn't mean the way up to being a ninja didn't have to be. ''Our sensei, I know about him he's the '''Fire Tornado of Konoha'. Hesei thought examining his sensei before huffing in displeasure. "Well with all that stuff aside I got let you guys in on a little something." Kenshin said looking at his students with a sudden cold gaze. "What's wrong sensei?" questioned Ryoku, her and Rikimaru looking rather worried. "Well you see this program only allows for nine of your graduating class to become ninja at this time...the rest of you...well you may be aware will be sent back to the academy and dropped this year. In order for you to succeed and become members of the regular shinobi forces you must pass a little exercise from me." Kenshin explained. The three Genin looked in complete and total shock at their sensei, they were unaware of everything he had said. "Uh sensei I got just one thing to ask, what is the test you are going to give us?" Junichi asked, shaking rather nervously. "Oh its really easy, if you're confident in your abilites that is." Kenshin replied. "So what is it then?" Hesei asked, looking at his sensei with a cross gaze. "You got to last against me in combat is all." Kenshin said sticking a thumbs up at the Genin. "What!" exclaimed all three of the Genin at the same time, they had the feeling that it would hard to last against an elite Konoha Jounin. "Well let's get started then, it's noon now so I'll give you till...3 p.m. The conditions to pass my test is...well you have to win the fight." Kenshin continued to explain, he spun a kunai knife on his finger and let out another relaxed and friendly smile of his. "Alright, let the test begin!" Kenshin shouted right before he vanished in a cloud of smoke. The Ninja Trials! Sensei vs. Genin It was close to 12:30 p.m in Konoha and Kenshin's test had finally begun. Team 20, the team of Junichi Shunmashii, Hesei Hyuga, Ryoku Inuzuka and her dog partner Rikimaru must now successfully defeat their Jounin-sensei if they wanted to successfully be ninja. The first challenge though in defeating their sensei was to find him, he disappeared without a trace. "Well that's great, how are we suppose to fight him if we don't even know where he is." Ryoku groaned, Rikimaru let out a bark and a whine as she immediately began to sniff around. "That mutt has picked up his scent, follow it!" Hesei commanded the other two Genin, Ryoku and Junichi exchanged glances. "Who elected you leader?" Ryoku argued clenching her fist. "Well I am clearly the only one who is actually capable of defeating our sensei." Hesei remarked, clearly full of himself. Junichi blinked and then began to follow Rikimaru, leaving his two teammates behind as he went to go find his sensei. Junichi and Rikimaru walked across the training grounds and found there way into another clearing, Rikimaru stopped in her tracks and began to bark in alarm. "I knew that dog would track me down sooner or later!" boomed the familiar voice of Kenshin. Junichi took a quick look up into the trees and noticed his sensei sitting on a branch above him. "Kenshin-sensei!" exclaimed Junichi in fear. "What's wrong Junichi you feeling a little scared." Kenshin said calmly, he disappeared in a flash using the Body Flicker technique to move from his spot. Junichi gasped, wondering where his sensei now went. "Watch out Junichi, a shinobi should always keep his ears and eyes open!" shouted Kenshin appearing behind Junichi and Rikimaru. Junichi spun around, he didn't knoew too many jutsu so combating his master would be complicated, he shuffled his feet attempting to move towards his master but unfortunately Kenshin was faster and was able to flip Junichi on his back. "Ouch!" Junichi yelled as he fell on the ground, Rikimaru barked in alarm for without Ryoku by her side there weren't too many techniques she could use. "The Gentle Fist!" went the shout of Hesei, the young Genin appeared from the nearby undergrowth. His Byakugan was activated and he began to combat Kenshin who proceeded to dodge his attacks, the Gentle Fist was very dangerous to Kenshin as the style of Taijutsu targeted the Tenketsu, if Hesei were to hit him it would become very difficult for him to use his chakra; luckily for Kenshin he was faster than Hesei would ever be. "Watch out Hesei!" shouted Kenshin who managed to reach out and grab the young Hyuga Clan heir by the arm. "Darn it." Hesei said as Kenshin clenched his arm tightly. "Hesei you need to learn strategize a little better, being a Hyuga Clan member its something you should be able to do rather well." Kenshin said lifting Hesei up in the air by his arm, Kenshin then began to swing Hesei around and then threw him back into the undergrowth from whince he came. "Beast Human Clone!" went a shout, appearing behind Kenshin was a more feral looking Ryoku...or rather two feral looking Ryoku's. Kenshin recognized the Beat Human Clone jutsu, a technique normally used by the Inuzuka Clan members. "Nice timing Ryoku but it wasn't nice enough." Kenshin snickered. "Alright let's go!" shouted one of the Ryoku's, the two Ryoku's sped towards Kenshin and each slammed into him. "Nice hit Ryoku and Rikimaru!" Kenshin yelled, complementing his student and her dog partner. He endured the pain from the technique and smiled before doing a flip and landing back on his feet. "Now watch this, Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" Kenshin yelled releasing a bullet of flame from his mouth, Ryoku and Rikimaru, now turned back to normal dropped to the ground barely dodging the attack. "Sensei's charka is devastating Rikimaru." Ryoku groaned letting out a sigh. "Arf." whined Rikimaru as she began to climb back up onto her paws. Ryoku followed her dog partner and the two of them went back to finding their sensei. '(O''ne ''hour later....) "So we've got about another hour left to defeat sensei and we've made no progress." Junichi muttered to himself, he stood alone in the center of the training grounds where the tree logs stood. "This is too much, I'm no where near able to match the level of my teacher's jutsu." Junichi sighed crossing his arms. "Hey Junichi!" went the voice of Kenshin, Junichi turned to see his Jounin-sensei sitting right next to him. "Eh! Kenshin-sensei how did you find me?" Junichi asked rather alarmed. "The usual way of course, Hesei and Ryoku have tried to attack me but they haven't been successful so I came to see what you were doing." Kenshin said to Junichi, he noticed that Junichi wasn't as aggressive as his teammates were...did he really have what it took to be a ninja. "Kenshin-sensei I've found you!" Hesei yelled leaping from the bushes once more. Kenshin quickly whipped out a kunai knife as Hesei threw three shuriken at him, Kenshin managed to block the shuriken with his kunai knife due to quick movement and ninja reflexes. "Come on you kids can do better than simple random attacks now can you?" Kenshin asked lunging at Hesei. Kenshin decided against wasting more chakra to combat his students, they weren't doing enough to even come up as a threat to the Konoha Jounin. Hesei didn't see his master's attack coming and took a punch directly to the face, Hesei collapsed to the ground while Kenshin quickly turned around. "Eyah!" went the shout of a teenaged girl, Ryoku appeared right behind Kenshin who managed to hear her coming and trip her before she managed to attack. "You kids just aren't getting it aren't you." Kenshin said letting out a groan. "Getting what?" Junichi said, now sitting calmly at the logs. "The main factors of the survival of ninja on missions of course is team work, strategy, patience, and will and you kids have none of those. Hesei you refuse to even work with your teammates, Ryoku you insist that Rikimaru is the only help you need while Junichi...isn't even trying for real." Kenshin explained to his students. Junichi sighed, his sensei was right, he had spent the whole past hour running in fear of getting defeated in combat. "Are you out of your mind!" Hesei growled in frustration with his sensei. "Your talking to the next leader of the Hyuga Clan as such." Hesei sneered, Kenshin merely looked at Hesei and began to ignore him. "I don't know what made me think I could train you guys, I apologize it is my fault for even letting you continue to this point." Kenshin said looking to the ground in shame. Kenshin didn't want to fail these kids but he felt it was the last thing to do, none of them had what it took to be ninja. "You...." growled Junichi suddenly. Kenshin turned his head and looked at the once friendly boy, he looked a little different from earlier a strange golden glow illuminating from his eyes. "All my life I've wanted somebody to believe in me...now...I know...I got to believe in myself if I want to get by!" Junichi yelled. Junichi whipped a kunai from his pouch and charged at Kenshin while Ryoku, Hesei, and Rikimaru exchanged glances. "Gentle Fist!" Hesei yelled, his finger tips glowing. "Alright let's go Piercing Fang!" Ryoku shouted charging Kenshin at full speed. Kenshin chuckled and smiled, they finally understood that they would have to attack him together in order to succeed...also they surprised him as well. "Great work kids you've got it...by attacking me all at the same time you've boxed out any escape route and...well...surprised me." Kenshin muttered right before all three of his students collided with him. "Ah!" cried Junichi. "Hiyah!" went Hesei. "Urh!" roared Ryoku. Kenshin was finally leveled by his three students and fell to the ground right before he vanished in a cloud of smoke. "It was a clone!" Hesei exclaimed. "Alright Kenshin-sensei come out!" Ryoku demanded right before Kenshin came walking out of the bushes clapping his heads. "What the...." Junichi trailed off scratching his white-hair. '''"Contragulations Team 20, you've passed my test." Kenshin cheered, pointing two thumbs up. Now the next task is to get these kids to get along with each other then finally we may be heading somewhere. ''Kenshin thought as he looked at his three students. '(Chapter End.)''' Category:Raiton Master